


Scream

by CrystalInstinct



Series: Only for You, Love [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-31 17:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalInstinct/pseuds/CrystalInstinct
Summary: There's nobody that has shook Gavin since he first joined the crew. Alfredo's the exception to that rule and Gavin feels it in his bones the moment he lays eyes on him. It's eerie really, how much he resembles Trevor. The crew twins. So similar and still so different, like two sides of the same coin.He wants them both.Altrevin PWP





	Scream

**Author's Note:**

> I'm apparently _very_ easily persuaded to start shipping new rare pairs. Hi, welcome to hell! There's cookies at the front desk.

Initiating Alfredo into the crew wasn't hard. It's not like they've never done it before, the crew's enlarged territory creating the need for it and Gavin for once didn't care that they kept adding onto the crew unless they have no purpose. No need in hiring another brawler, Jeremy can and will fight the entire city with ease.  
   
Alfredo? He's needed.  
   
Ever since Ray left there's been a vacuum in the sniper position in the crew. No one matched his skill and as much as Jeremy had tried to fill in the void he's a brawler and not a sniper. Michael's too impatient, Ryan too valuable elsewhere. Alfredo was born to be a sniper. And his record's impressive even to the Golden Boy. It's not like he's too shabby with a sniper himself but Alfredo is in a whole another league.  
   
Gavin's too established to feel threatened by the additions. He knows the crew depend on him and he's too rooted into the penthouse to leave in anything else than a body bag. He's got the skill and the confidence to match and these newbies can't shake him no matter how good they might be. There's nobody that has shook him since he first joined the crew.  
   
Alfredo's the exception to that rule and Gavin feels it in his bones the moment he lays eyes on him. It's eerie really, how much he resembles Trevor. The crew twins. So similar and still so different, like two sides of the same coin. It's mostly played off as a joke, but Gavin can't deny that he's deeply attracted to them both.  
   
It started with Trevor, but the addition of Alfredo spun his thoughts into a whole another level. His eyes couldn't seem to stop wandering over to them as they chatted, goofed around and Gavin's attraction only seemed to grow stronger and stronger with every passing interaction no matter how minuscule they might've been.  
   
He knows how bad things like these end within their line of work. It doesn't matter if it's a fling or something more, it's all just distractions and liabilities, nothing more than a passing moment of pleasure before it all implodes. Gavin likes to indulge himself in the thoughts of the three of them, forbidden and wicked thoughts that make him frantic when he's left to his own devices. He can't stop thinking about the intensity of the two of them, so alike and yet so different, all eyes on him.  
   
It's not like Gavin's never fooled around within the crew but this seems a bit different. Mostly because he's seen the stolen kisses between the two of them when they think nobody's watching. He doesn’t want to intrude on that, besides he can't deny that it burns him up with desire to see them kiss. He wouldn't mind just watching them. On top of that Trevor's the closest thing to a boss he has and Alfredo's just the rookie. He's the Golden Boy, he's got people lining up to take their chance and yet these two seem to have him wrapped around their little fingers without even realizing it.  
   
Gavin knows he's got it bad when just the sight of the two of them walking into the tech room makes him sit straighter as a shiver runs through him. Trevor's hair's ruffled, Alfredo's eyes twinkling, and Gavin can't help the inexorable wave of jealousy and hunger that runs through his body.  
   
"Morning." Trevor says, his voice chipper but there's something up. Gavin can see it in his eyes, a mischievous twinkle he recognizes. Alfredo waves softly, sitting down behind one of the computers as Gavin returns their greeting. The air is electric, but Gavin's sure he's only imagining it.  
   
They work silently, the clatter of fingers on keyboards filling the room and Gavin's soon swiped away by his work. It's tedious work, upgrading their security but it's a work that needs to be done. He can't help but to steal glances at the other two in the room, never catching them watching him but he swears he can feel their eyes on him.  
   
It's thrilling in a way he's not supposed to like.  
   
He loves it.  
   
The identity of the Golden Boy is greatly exaggerated, and the crew knows it. The Golden Boy is vain and loud, while Gavin likes to work silently, and he does his work quick and efficiently. But there's a truth in how Gavin acts outside, the urge to be seen and praised trumping over everything else. That's why it feels so exciting to have the attention of these two.  
   
Gavin bites his lip, his hands shaking if only a little as he continues his work. Their eyes feel like beams of light and Gavin’s sure he'll melt under their gaze if they didn't stop soon.  
   
"Yo, you coming for lunch boi?" Michael asks as he peeks into the room. The moment breaks as he flings the door open, exposing Gavin to the world outside this room. "The rest of us are heading out for some pizza. Ryan's been complaining the entire morning and I can't take it anymore."  
   
"Nah I've got work to do." Gavin replies, only partially lying. Truth be told, he's too wound up to even think about eating and as much as Trevor's and Alfredo's eyes burn him he can't imagine leaving. "Get me something on the way back?"  
   
"Sure thing." Michael replies and closes the door behind him. The room's silent as they all listen to the rest of the crew leave, the heavy hustling and bustling and laughter disappearing behind the heavy elevator doors. The silence is heavy and hot, and Gavin can't shake the thrilling thought that they're alone in the penthouse.  
   
The air around Gavin feels like it's ready to snap at any given moment. He's sweating already, his body shivering with the wicked thoughts of his nights plaguing him as he's left alone with the two people staring in those dreams. Gavin's almost too afraid to look at them but when he finally does he sees that neither of them are looking at him.  
   
Gavin swallows hard and looks back down on his screen. He's feeling disappointed and scolds himself for letting himself be pulled into a frenzy by his dreams. There's no guarantee they feel the same way, Trevor's his boss for crying out loud. He's more professional than that, it's not like bending Gavin over one of these desks and utterly shattering him was a very boss like thing to do.  
   
But fuck if he doesn't want that. He's too aroused at the mere thought of having anything remotely like that to even think straight. Gavin bites down hard on his lower lip, desperate to contain the groan that flickers through him at the thought of them both taking turns on him, making him weep and beg and shatter into a thousand pieces, still aching for more.  
   
He shakes his head, trying to clear those thoughts and focus on his work. It's going to take a lot of time and effort to get rid of the permanent half-hardness inside his pants at this point. Every nerve in Gavin's body is on fire and he can't focus.  
   
It's torture. Gavin wishes he'd just gone with the rest of them, this tension's just too hard and his legs bounce up and down as he swears time just compresses and decompresses around him, not a single second seeming to pass.  
   
"So, Gavin." Trevor says finally and the sound of his voice startle Gavin out of his thoughts. Gavin's heart's hammering a million times a second and he feels like he's going to die if they don't save him. "You're into betting and wagers, right? Fredo and I've got a friendly bet between us and we kinda need your help to resolve it."  
   
"Sure." Gavin replies, clearing his throat as he hears how breathy his voice is. This is work, he scolds himself. Just because he's wound so tightly he's afraid he'll break doesn't mean that the rest of them are the same way. Just pull it together, he thinks to himself. "What's it about?"  
   
"Well it's better if we show you. It's really stupid if you say it out loud." Alfredo replies with a nonchalant shrug and stands up from the computer. Gavin sees Trevor do the same and his heart hammers in his chest as he sees them both move towards him, encircling him and he can't stop staring into Alfredo's eyes as he doesn't seem to stop, he just walks closer and closer until Gavin can count every eyelash.  
   
Alfredo moves as if they're in slow motion, his hands reaching out for Gavin's face. Gavin freezes as all his thoughts stutter, Alfredo's hands so soft and hot against Gavin's blushing skin. His lips are strong against Gavin's, the pressure of them against his making him gasp. Alfredo's kiss is demanding in a way that makes Gavin's insides melt and he can't think about anything but the burning inside him, the taste of Alfredo's tongue as it dips into Gavin's willing mouth. It's hotter than the sun, everything melting around and within him and he leans into the kiss, kissing him back with a need he's been stifling for weeks now.  
   
As Gavin's lungs start to ache with the lack of air Alfredo pulls away slowly, and Gavin aches all over from the lack of contact. He opens his eyes, his brow furrowed in confusion. Alfredo looks at him with a look he's not sure he understands fully but he does see the hunger in his eyes.  
   
His chair is twirled around and Gavin twirls with it, coming face to face with Trevor. His insides burn with the knowledge that he just kissed Trevor's partner but that thought is short lived as Trevor presses his lips against Gavin's. Gavin's falling, there's nothing that he can hold onto as Trevor traces his lips with his tongue and Gavin wastes no time kissing him back.  
   
Where Alfredo's touch is like fire and his kiss so demanding, Trevor's taking his time. His touch is light, more like simmering embers than flames but his kiss is driving Gavin insane. Gavin can't help but to press harder against Trevor, letting Trevor's hands brush into his hair bringing fire with them. It's so tender, almost soft but Gavin can feel, no he can taste the roaring hunger hidden behind the slow movements.  
   
Gavin's panting as Trevor breaks away, the twinkle in his eyes absolutely mischievous and triumphant as Alfredo walks over to him and Gavin's staring at the both of them. He can't think, he can't focus on anything than the buzzing inside him. Trevor's lips are flushed, Alfredo's eyes dark as the abyss and Gavin's falling through the floors.  
   
"I-" Gavin stammers, clearing his throat. He can't believe he's so flustered, he feels like a kid again and not at all like the Golden Boy. The two of them just smile, their smiles predatory.  
   
"Come here." Alfredo drawls, and Gavin can't focus on anything else than the sharp edge in his voice. He knows that voice, he knows that it'll melt him into a puddle and he knows they know it too. It's sharp, it's commanding, it's harsh, it's just so right.  
   
Gavin throws all caution into the wind. This is all of his daydreams manifested into one and he's quick on his feet, walking over to the two of them. There's a voice in his head that warns him, those predatory smiles chilling his spine, but he can't help himself. The fire's too hot.  
   
As soon as he's within reach Alfredo's hands are on him, pulling him into a crushing kiss. Gavin melts against him, reaching for him with his own hands as Alfredo backs them closer and closer to-  
   
Trevor's chest's warm and stable against Gavin's back as they collide. Gavin can't help the soft moan that escapes him as Trevor's lips press sloppy kisses on Gavin's neck. It's like fire within him, there's nothing besides the touch of them. Alfredo presses himself closer, they both know they feel each other’s hardened excitement.  
   
"God you look amazing like this." Trevor whispers into his ear and Gavin's world goes spinning. Trevor's teeth nibble at his earlobe, his breath hot and heavy against Gavin and Gavin's panting as Alfredo moves from his mouth to kiss his way down Gavin's throat and his touch is exhilarating, his teeth grazing against the thin skin of Gavin's neck.  
   
One of Gavin's hands grabs Alfredo's hair at the base of the scull as Alfredo bites down on where his shoulder meets his neck. Gavin whines, his other hand reaching back to touch Trevor whose hands trace sinfully down Gavin's sides.  
   
Gavin feels like he's spiraling out of control with all the attention on him. It's all he's imagined and wanted and yet so much more. Alfredo's hands move down, brushing open the buttons of Gavin's shirt. Gavin's breath is loud and trembles as Alfredo's fingertips brush ever so gently against Gavin's burning skin.  
   
Alfredo all but growls as he exposes enough of Gavin's chest, diving forward to mark Gavin's chest with his demanding attention, abandoning opening his buttons. Gavin's back arches as he feels Alfredo's teeth scrape against Gavin's nipple, throwing his head back to rest on Trevor's shoulder as Trevor's hands brush against his open skin, lower and lower until the last button snaps free and Trevor's hands are almost frantic as they remove the shirt down Gavin's arms.  
   
"We've been dreaming about this for ages Gav." Trevor whispers into his ear and Gavin gasps. "You're so gorgeous, so good."  
   
Alfredo moves his mouth from Gavin's chest, his eyes darker than darkness itself as he moves back up. Gavin wants to whine at the loss of Alfredo's mouth, but Alfredo pulls him in for a kiss, his hand strong against Gavin's jaw. Alfredo dips his tongue into Gavin's mouth, and Gavin feels like he's drowning in the lust that pools through him as he lets Alfredo fuck his mouth with his tongue.  
   
Trevor tilts their heads so that he's got space to lick a stripe up Gavin's jaw, the air feeling so cold against his overheating skin as Trevor continues to pay attention to Gavin's jaw and neck, somehow always finding new sensitive spots and Gavin's too far gone to even think straight.  
   
"I've been wanting to hear you scream baby." Alfredo moans against Gavin's lips. Gavin's so dizzy, he's so weak at the knees already and they've only begun. His breath is raspy, heavy against Alfredo who tilts his head by his jaw. "I'm going to make you scream for me baby."  
   
Gavin's beyond breathy as a moan runs through his entire body at the confidence in his voice, the unspoken command for him and Gavin's melting in his hands. How he loves to be told what to do, Alfredo's voice just so commanding. Alfredo's demanding touch pulls and tugs at him as Trevor's steady presence and never wavering attention fans the flames inside him.  
   
Alfredo's hands move down and down until Gavin can feel his skin melting. The sound of his belt being undone sends a thrill through him, his knees getting so weak. Trevor's arms wrap around him and pulls him closer to his chest, practically helping him stand at this point.  
   
"I've got you." Trevor whispers into his ear and Gavin's eyes roll shut as his head lulls back onto Trevor's shoulder. "You're doing so good Gav."  
   
Everything's just so loud, Trevor's hands reaching out to draw wakes of fire across Gavin's chest, the sound of Alfredo's knees hitting the floor, the rush of blood in his ears, his zipper being pulled down. Gavin feels like he's drowning but also flying through the skies as Trevor's voice doesn't seem to falter in his ear.  
   
"What if they come back-" Gavin whimpers as his jeans are pulled completely off, Trevor's hands lifting Gavin slightly to help Alfredo get them off his feet. Gavin's shaking like a leaf, his cock straining against his underwear. Gavin bites his lip to keep quiet as Alfredo's eyes lock with Gavin's bulging underwear.  
   
"Let them watch." Trevor whispers in his ear, the thought alone feeling too wicked to be said out loud. Gavin can't contain the intense rush it elicits, his fingers digging into Trevor's steady arm.  
   
"We'll give them a show." Alfredo drawls, his hands brushing up Gavin's thighs leaving wakes of fire and weakness.  
   
"Who wouldn't want to watch you shatter with pleasure?" Trevor continues, his teeth brushing against tender skin. Gavin's dizzy with the quickness of it all and how in sync they are. And he can't shake the image of the rest of the crew watching him getting handled by these two. "Hear you beg for us?"  
   
Gavin can't help the moan that echoes in the room as he feels Alfredo mouth against his cock through his underwear. Alfredo's hands are so warm as they rest on Gavin's thighs, Trevor's voice so hot and heavy in his ear. His grip on Trevor’s arms tighten, his only foothold in this fire that consumes him, coils within him until he feels like he's boiling.  
   
Gavin can't help but to tremble with anticipation as Alfredo's mouth wets his underwear. His mouth is so good already, even through a layer of fabric and he's sure he'll gladly shatter if Alfredo's even half as warm against his cock.  
   
Gavin gasps as Alfredo's hands drag his underwear down, the cold air of the air conditioned room feeling like ice on his cock and it's not an altogether unpleasant feeling. Alfredo's hand grabs him immediately and Gavin can't help his hips bucking into his hand.  
   
Gavin can't tear his eyes away from Alfredo's hungry look, the way he locks eyes with Gavin as he draws a long stripe up Gavin's cock. Gavin's knees disappear and the only thing holding him up is Trevor's grip as Gavin's eyes roll back into his head. He can feel Alfredo smile as he swirls his tongue around Gavin's tip, slowly and teasingly and Gavin cries out in surprise as Alfredo swallows him suddenly, his mouth's so warm and tight around him and Gavin's struggling to breathe.  
   
"God you taste so good baby." Alfredo groans, swirling his tongue against Gavin's head as he bobs back up. Alfredo's spit's all over Gavin, mixing with his precum and it feels so heavenly against his burning skin.  
   
"I'm so jealous." Trevor moans into Gavin's ear, making Gavin lean back into him. "But I can be patient."  
   
Gavin shivers at the unspoken promise but he barely has the time to catch his breath as Alfredo dips back down. Gavin can feel his nose brush against Gavin's pelvis, his hand reaching under Gavin's cock, grabbing his balls and making Gavin gasp.  
   
It's been too long since he last got head, or maybe he's never got head at all. Everything he's experienced this far pales in comparison to this, the feeling of Alfredo hollowing his cheeks around him, and every time Gavin looks down he can see his eyes glued on him. There's something incredibly thrilling about the way he doesn't stop looking up at Gavin.  
   
The sounds are so filthy, contrasting their surroundings and Gavin loves the dichotomy. He's at work, this is his boss who's introducing filthy thoughts into his brain with his whispers. There's not much thought thrown that way, all that matters is that the sounds continue, that Alfredo's throat keeps hitting the tip of his cock, the hand in his balls keeps playing with him making his toes curl with pleasure, that Trevor's hands doesn't stop tracing fire in their wake, his voice trailing fire in his mind.  
   
Gavin pants as Alfredo sucks him, swirling his tongue against him and it's so good. They're so good for him, he's so good for them. He wants to stay here, like this, the praise around him like a golden cloud and the pleasure within him like a forest fire, destructive and rebuilding and Gavin's shaking with it all.  
   
Trevor's hand intertwines into Gavin's hair, pulling his head back and Gavin practically vibrates with the rush of endorphins rushing through him. Fuck, how can it feel so good as Trevor's fingers press fiery fingerprints into Gavin's scull, his throat exposed to the world and he's so hot he feels like he's melting in their hands.  
   
"C'mon baby boy, don't you wanna let Alfredo know he's doing good? Let him hear you baby."  
   
How can Gavin ever refuse Trevor when he asks him like that, his voice so sharp and low as his hand pulls his hair ever so sweetly, sending fire through Gavin. The moan that escapes him feels like it comes from his stomach, rumbling through him before it fills the room.  
   
Gavin can't hold his eyes open, the world's too white around him. It's like there's nothing beside them and Gavin's floored by the intensity of that feeling. Trevor knows every single word Gavin wants, no needs to hear and Gavin feels so smooth, covered in honey listening to him and his words that mix with the sounds of Alfredo's mouth sucking him off. Gavin wants to throw himself into it, just float on the sensations but there's something holding him back ever so slightly.  
   
"You're doing so good, c'mon baby open your eyes." Trevor groans into his ear. "Alfredo's so good for you, look at him choking on your cock."  
   
Trevor's voice is so soft, so filthy Gavin can't refuse him, and he opens his eyes. His breath disappears as he sees him, sees Alfredo on his knees, his reddened and swollen lips so sinfully wrapped around his cock and a flood wave of pleasure floors him as he feels Alfredo's tongue swirl against his tip as he winks at Gavin.  
   
Gavin can't stop, he doesn’t want to stop the moan that shatters his body, pouring out of his mouth. He's unraveling, Alfredo's mouth so tight and warm around his cock, Trevor's lips abusing Gavin's oversensitive skin, his hands roaming, holding him up. Gavin's chest feels like it's compressing, buckling under the tension inside him, imploding as Alfredo doesn't seem to be in a hurry.  
   
"That's right baby." Trevor praises him, his words feeling like honey against Gavin's frazzled mind and Gavin drinks it all up. Alfredo's tongue lap Gavin's slit, his eyes looking up at Gavin and it's almost too much to bear. "Let it out. There's nobody here, let it all out."  
   
Gavin feels a rush of embarrassment in him as he's aware of his own voice, but it's soon dissolved away in the rush of Alfredo swallowing him. There's nothing but pleasure in Gavin, all his bones are gone already, and he lets it all go, throwing all caution into the wind. He doesn’t' care if someone hears him, there's nobody here and he's too far to even think about anyone walking in on them.  
   
"Oh fuck-" Gavin whimpers, biting his lip as Alfredo hums against him. "Fuck that's so good love."  
   
Alfredo moans around him, the sensation sudden and welcome. Trevor's hands move across Gavin's chest, teasing his nipples mercilessly. Gavin doesn't know what to do with himself, it's all so much at once. Trevor's voice is like an anchor, his voice sultry as he praises him, whispers filthy things, praises him more.  
   
Nothing he could've ever dreamed about compares. Gavin's so sure there's nothing in the known universe that compares to the feeling of being under Alfredo's and Trevor's hands and having their attention solely on him. It's like everything else doesn't matter anymore, all that exists is the wicked sounds echoing around Gavin's moans that grow louder and louder. Alfredo and Trevor don’t seem to get satiated with any of it, urging him to be louder and louder and Gavin's eager to comply, he's sure his voice will be gone, and he can't give a fuck about it.  
   
Gavin's so close he can taste it and he's practically vibrating with the need to come. Alfredo's rhythm is so good, so steady and his tongue is doing magical things around his cock and it's all so heavenly he's surely died already. Trevor's barely making sense, whispering dirty things in between the praise and Gavin feels like a golden statute in their hands. It's revolutionary, he feels like he's been peeled apart bit by bit, a bit more every time his head hits the back of Alfredo's throat.  
   
Alfredo shits his grip, his hand moving from Gavin's balls to grip tightly at the base of Gavin’s cock. All the air leaves Gavin, a curse escaping his lips as he tries to buck into his release but Alfredo's grip's so tight, preventing him from coming. He surges forward but Alfredo's mouth makes an audible pop as he leans back from Gavin's cock. Gavin's head lulls forward with the frustration, tears stinging his eyes as he looks at Alfredo. Trevor's arms hold him up, there's barely anything left of him except for the massive coil inside him, the coil Alfredo's preventing from snapping with an innocent look on his face.  
   
"Scream for me. Let me hear that beautiful voice of yours, baby." Alfredo growls licking his way back to Gavin's tip. Alfredo's grip at the bottom of Gavin's cock is so tight, so ruthless and so good it makes Gavin sob out a plea. "I can't let you come if you don't."  
   
"I can't-" Gavin sobs, clawing at Trevor. It's too intense, he needs to come, and he needs to do it now. He'll surely die, and Alfredo doesn't seem to understand that. His eyes never leave him, burning through Gavin, his lips still slow and it's not enough, it can't be enough-  
   
"Shh." Trevor hums into his ear. "You're doing so good, you can do this. Trust me, you can. Baby, you're so good, you're doing so amazingly."  
   
Gavin cries out, his hips trying to buck up against Alfredo's grip as Alfredo swallows him whole, his lips brushing against his fingers still maintaining that death grip around Gavin's cock, preventing him from coming. It's so good, his tongue swirling against him and Gavin's sure he's insane with the hunger within him as it claws him to shreds. Alfredo's mouth around his cock is so good, Trevor's nonstop praise soothing the edge and Gavin's leaning into him, his hand reaching back to grab Trevor's neck, angling them in for a kiss.  
   
It's awkward, the angle's less than ideal but Trevor's so good against him, his lips so tender against him contrasting the intensity of Alfredo. Gavin swirls his tongue against Trevor's, eliciting a moan from Trevor. Alfredo moans around Gavin at the mere sound of them, his throat constricting around Gavin's head and Gavin can't keep it in, he breaks the kiss and cries out. He's not sure what he screams, his voice hoarse with the effort and Trevor's praising him again his hands so steady against Gavin as he arches into Alfredo's touch.  
   
"That's it Gavin, god baby you're so gorgeous like this, give into it, let it go baby!" Trevor's voice is breathy against Gavin's skin. Gavin's barely aware of them now, barely sees Trevor's hand sneak down and entangle into Alfredo's hair. Gavin whimpers as Alfredo moans around him as Trevor's hand sets Alfredo's pace.  
   
He's too far gone to give a shit about anything anymore. He'll be allowed to come if he's loud so that's what he is. Gavin's deaf by his own cries, their names mixing with expletives as Alfredo's rhythm gets faster and faster and Gavin can almost taste it again, he can feel it closer with every word Trevor throws his way, with every bob of Alfredo's head until it all mixes into a cacophony of pleasure.  
   
Gavin's barely aware that Alfredo's grip loosens before he's floored by his orgasm. Gavin's not sure if he's actually crying but he feels like he is. There's nothing anymore, just white light around him and it all he hears is the buzzing of his pleasure sending electricity rushing through his body.  
   
His ears rings as if he's caught in a shock wave after an explosion and he's sure that's exactly where he is. There's nothing left of his body, only the whiteness around him swaddling him in honey laced praises and he's never been this high in his life. Gavin's not even sure he's alive at this point, he feels like he's somewhere far away just floating in the vastness of the universe.  
   
He's teetering on the edge of overstimulation as he regains his sight only to be greeted with the sight of Alfredo still attached to his cock, his eyes flooded with pleasure as he cleans him off. Trevor's arms are so tightly around his weak body he's sure they've got to bruise him at this point.  
   
His hearing returns to him and he's floored by the flood of praise around him, soothing the frayed edges of his mind as he pants, his heart hammering in his ear.  
   
"-you did so good baby, you're so gorgeous-" Trevor's voice is so soft, so adoring that Gavin hums satisfied. His body feels so loose, so otherworldly and Trevor's so warm against him. It's all that matters.  
   
"He's coming back." Alfredo hums, releasing his grip on Gavin's cock and standing up. "You alright, baby?"  
   
Alfredo's chest is so warm against him as Gavin leans forward, wrapping his arms around his neck, just hanging on for the ride.  
   
"'m so good love." Gavin mumbles, his tongue not working together with him, but they seem to understand him. Alfredo's arms sneak around Gavin as Trevor lets go of him and Gavin can hear the chuckle ripple inside Alfredo's chest.  
   
"You were magical." Alfredo replies, a soft edge to his voice and Gavin feels himself be moved. He can't manage to care, to even register what's happening until Alfredo sits down and pulls Gavin down with him.  
   
A blanket materializes around Gavin and he's shivering at the softness of the fabric around him. He feels like his entire skin is raw to the air and the blanket around him feels like a shield against that. He's still not sure where he is, what day it is but he knows he's safe.  
   
Gavin opens his eyes and sees a sliver of the room around him beyond Alfredo's chest. The lights are low, there's nothing but dim shadows and Trevor kneels down next to him with a soft smile, his hand cupping Gavin's jaw.  
   
"You want something to drink?" Trevor asks, and it takes a moment for Gavin to manage to nod. "I'll go get you water, just relax baby."  
   
Gavin's senses return bit by bit and he's absolutely mesmerized by the way Alfredo's heartbeat is so even. Trevor returns with his water and Gavin sits up straighter to drink it. He looks around the room.  
   
Nothing’s changed beyond the dimmer lights and his discarded clothes laying on the floor. Trevor's sitting by them as Alfredo's sitting in one of the computer chairs with Gavin on his lap. Alfredo's hand brushes through Trevor's hair ever so softly and Gavin's sure he hears Trevor purr under his touch and he gets it like he's never gotten before.  
   
Trevor takes the empty glass from Gavin's hand and places it on one of the desks as Gavin leans back against Alfredo's chest, his arm wrapping around him.  
   
The world's so peaceful Gavin's sure they're the only people alive. The hum of the computers feels almost cozy as Trevor hums a melody as Alfredo continues to pet him. Gavin's more content than he's ever felt, and he never wants to leave. His mind's still piecing itself back together and he reaches for Alfredo's hand, pressing soft kisses on his fingers, his palm, wrist. He can feel Alfredo's breath quicken and he can't help but to smile against his skin.  
   
"So, what was the bet?" Gavin asks after while as he starts to recall how it all started. He's startled by the laugh that rumbles through Alfredo and the wide smile on Trevor's face.  
   
"I bet Fredo that he couldn't make you scream." Trevor confesses. "But the way I see it there's no losers here."  
   
"Well I'm glad to be of assistance." Gavin replies, smiling softly as he buries his face into Alfredo's chest. He's not even remotely sorry about how things turned out.  
   
They stay like this for a while, just content in being still in each others presence. Gavin's not thinking of anything, he's happy to just float in the moment and leave all thoughts for later. He's sure he'll have a lot of things to think about but for now he focuses on the way Alfredo's fingers brush into his hair, brushing out any messes so softly and his touch feels so good Gavin can't help but to melt further into his embrace.  
   
"You two are so hungry for someone to brush your hair." Alfredo comments softly, an amused twinkle in his tone as Trevor laughs.  
   
"You know you love it." Trevor replies but Gavin hears the fondness in his voice. Alfredo shifts to press a slow, tender kiss on Trevor's lips and Gavin can't help the rush that floods him at the sight of them kissing. It's like he's addicted, a mere glance at their lips moving against each other feeling like lightning inside him.  
   
"God you two look amazing." Gavin says, his breath tight inside his chest and it only tightens more as he sees them appreciate his comment. Trevor outright shivers, Alfredo's hum rumbling through him and Gavin can feel him against him. The hunger inside him seems insatiable and he's sure he could stay here and just watch the two of them fuck each other and he'd be happier than the entire world combined.  
   
"Fuck I wish we had more time." Alfredo curses as they break for air. "The rest of the crew should be back soon. Rain check on that continuation?"  
   
"Our doors are always open for you." Trevor continues, standing up from the floor and offers a hand to Gavin. Gavin takes it and stands up, wobbling as his legs still feel like jello. "You stop by if you want more, if you're curious about this, but if you don't we'll understand, and we won't hold it against you."  
   
"I'd like to hold something against you alright." Alfredo mumbles, his tone low enough to send sparks running through Gavin. "But seriously Gavin. Think it through first. Take your time baby."  
   
Gavin nods softy, pulling on his jeans as Trevor picks up his shirt, holding on to it as Gavin buckles his belt. Alfredo moves around the room, tidying anything that might incriminate them.  
   
"You were amazing." Trevor says as he hands him his shirt. There's a fond twinkle in his eyes that warms Gavin more than the burning sun outside ever did.  
   
"You were too, love." Gavin replies surprising even himself as he presses a soft kiss against Trevor's lips. If he's as surprised as Gavin is he doesn't let it show, just kisses him back with equal softness.  
   
"Now that's a sight I'd love to see more of." Alfredo drawls from across the room. Trevor laughs as they pull apart and Gavin can't help but to smile as a rush of excitement about the future lingers inside him.  
   
They hear the sound of the crew bustling through the elevator and Gavin hurries to pull his shirt back as Trevor and Alfredo walk to the door. Gavin looks up to see Trevor wink at him as the open the door.  
   
"Gav! Your pizza is in the kitchen!" Michael yells from the living room and it's as if the entire world shifts back into its axle like nothing ever happened. Like his world didn't shift like never before. Trevor and Alfredo wander out leaving Gavin alone as he buttons his shirt. "You coming or what?"  
   
"I'll be right there!" Gavin yells back, buttoning the last button on his shirt, trying to wipe the stupid smile that's stuck on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> *eyes emoji*
> 
> There might be plans for more with these three. I've sold my soul, there's no going back.


End file.
